The Fallen Hero
by SHUlover11
Summary: Rini is out for Revenge. And she uses Serena's friends to do it! Serena is betrayed and hurt. How will she react? Character death!


Fallen Hero

Starts in Serena's P.O.V, and most of the story stays that way.

Rini wants revenge, and uses her time key to get it. Who is involved and how will Serena react?

I walked into the room, heading straight towards my boyfriend. I went on my tiptoes to get my customary kiss but instead he pushed me aside and stared expectantly into the hall behind me. Then when he didn't see anyone sighed in disappointment.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring Rini with you again? Serena, how can you be so selfish? You know I don't get to see her very often!" I was shocked. Darien picked Rini up everyday after school, and every weekend he took both of us out somewhere. I gaped at him. Then the other scouts came into the room.

"Darien, where's Rini?" Rae asked, totally blowing me off. I gaped at her as well. What was it with their sudden Rini fixation?

"Did the ditz over there forget to bring her again?" I stared at Mina; she was never harsh with me.

"God Serena, you know we can't start the scout meeting without her here. She's the most important person right now. With the dark moon after her, she's key to our success." Ami stated in her no nonsense tone.

"I…wha…but I'm Sailor Moon, shouldn't I…?" I couldn't even ask a question I didn't know.

"No Serena, we don't need you anymore. Why don't you go get Rini, and then go get fatter on an ice cream cone or something?" Lita asked. I sniffed back tears and headed out the door. What was going on? Was there some joke being played at my expense? It wasn't very funny. Then a blur of pink went running past. A full grown blur of pink. I headed back to the room just in time to see Darien kiss my cousin, and everyone crowd around her in excitement.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and slithered down my pale cheeks. I ran! I hate to say I was a coward and didn't face my problem, but I did, I ran. I headed away from the friends who'd turn their backs on me in a day. Away from the suddenly grown up pink haired menace. And away from the heartbreak and betrayal.

I entered the Crown Arcade but soon left as everyone ignored me except to insult me. I wandered to the park but had stones and dirt and branched thrown at me. Hurt and scared I ran to the lake. I hid behind a hedge, in a small clearing. And I cried. I don't know how it happened. I don't know what I did, but suddenly everyone hated me. Then a voice cut through my tears.

"Small one? Are you injured?" A soft voice patiently asked. I gulped and looked up. There floated a transparent image of an angel. My mother! I gasped. She reached out to touch me, and I felt a soothing presence.

"Mama, what did I do? Why…? Oh why?" I pleaded, more tears choking me. She shook her head in frustration. More tears slid hotly down my cheeks.

"I do not know my small one. I am here because your despair is great. Please do not worry. I'm sure it is all a mistake." But I did not listen. Could not.

"They threw things at me Mama, my boyfriend kissed my suddenly grown up cousin. These things aren't mistakes, their magic. And I know just who did it." With this I stood up and transformed. I heard my mother cry out, but I was past caring. I wanted my life back.

I bounded off towards the dark castle. A diamond like building on the outskirts of town; where the dark moon family resided in present day Tokyo. I crashed through the barrier without pause, and slaughtered hundreds of youma that tried to stop me. I smashed my way through the gate with a thought and confronted the Prince waiting there.

"What have you done to my world?" I demanded. I was an angry Princess, no one denied me. He just shook his head.

"It was not us Sailor Moon. I wish it were, but someone else has changed the fabric of time. I'm sorry it was not us." My shoulders slumped. Then shot up as a burning blast lifted me from behind and slammed me into a crystal wall. Suddenly angry voices filled the courtyard.

"Diamond, you and Serenity face charges of treason against the crown and attempted royal assassination." A loud high pitched voice called. Rini's voice! I struggled to sit up. The sight I saw made me cry, again. Rini was dressed up as a grown Princess, with my Prince at her side. My scouts were arranged around her back in a semi circle. They all glared at me, silently condemning me for crimes I did not do.

"For the crimes attempted against my beloved, you will forfeit your lives!" Endymoin called his voice gravelly with his threats. Threats I knew he would not hesitate to fulfill.

Is this what they wanted? My life? Very well, it is not worth much now anyways. But I did not do these things! My inner voice cries. I stared at Rae. Surely her abilities would pick up the wrongness of the situation. Instead she mouthed "Die!" I sobbed. The pain in my back was nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

"NO!" the protest was torn from my throat. "I will not let you destroy me you imposter!" I yelled at Rini. At first she blanched, and then a smug smile drifted over her face.

"Attack the traitor!" She said softly. The scouts immediately complied. She knew I would not, could not voluntarily hurt my friends. She knew, and she was going to use them to kill me. I smiled. I was past caring who I hurt anymore. She would pay!

I jumped and punched and sent my magic everywhere. My power raged above normal, yet I did not call upon the crystal. I knocked out Ami first, then Mina who tried to retaliate with an angry roar and a stinging whip. Two wounds dripped my life's blood. One in my chest where Ami's ice pick had lodged and one on my thigh, where Jupiter's heels had ripped through tender skin. In the back of my mind I saw Diamond duel it out with my Prince, but I did not care.

Rae sent a burning arrow my way and it hit my left shoulder. A scream rent the air, ripped bloodily from my body. But I did not fall. I refused to give in until Rini was dead. She had caused all of this. Somehow I was sure of it. I sent a wave of power slamming into the two remaining scouts, they crumpled like rag dolls. I sent a silent prayer their way, begging for forgiveness. Then I turned my rage on Rini.

With a soft cry Diamond yielded his body to Darien. Darien then walked back to her side. No! My heart cried. You loved me! My eyes blurred and burned, but I swallowed the tears. Rini wrapped her arms around my beloved's waist and laughed.

"You won't win Serena. You wouldn't hurt him! He was your soul mate. And now he is mine. Darien, kill her for me!" She pouted prettily until he kissed her softly. My stomach rebelled at the sight. I hardened my heart. This would be tougher.

Darien threw rose after rose at me. Some hit, some didn't. I did not avoid a single one. Nor was any noise let loose to indicate pain. I was past pain, past recognition. No thought remained in my head except: Kill the pink haired usurper! I stood tall and summoned my crystal. Rini's eyes widened at this. So, now she has an idea of what she's up against. Darien made no reaction. Just withdrew his sword. A minute later it fell from frozen fingers as I used Ami's powers to freeze him. Then Mina's love me chain to encase him, away from harm. I still knew not to kill. But that was all.

I turned empty blue orbs on Rini. She cowered now that no one was around to protect her. I saw her try and summon something, but to no avail. Then it hit me. She was trying to summon the crystal. I laughed a sound so out of place it lashed the silence like a whip.

"I don't understand…you can't have more power! You're weak!" Her shrill voice rose with panic. I laughed again.

"Silly thing. I am the Queen of this Universe. I will rule all someday. Or was. But you, you will never exist. I will destroy you here and now. What did you do to my life!" I yelled using my power to force her to her knees. She cowered away.

"I went back to your past, the day before today. I made you act insane. You yelled and hurt people. And I made myself a hero. I told everyone you were jealous. I went back to Darien's past and paraded as his Princess. I made myself an integral part of your friends and families past. And I made you weak. You were no longer pure, and beautiful. Everyone hates you!" she finished evilly! Rage erupted through my body, filling my veins and bursting forth. A wave of energy so hot and powerful, swept across Rini. With one pain filled screech that was cut short, she melted, and then disintegrated.

I stood there, numbly. I could not move. Could not breathe. Then a stirring to my left had me backing away. It was my turn to cower as the scouts and Darien awoke. I feared their reactions when the saw what was left of Rini.

"Serena? What happened?" Darien turned concerned eyes on me. I just collapsed against the dark crystal building behind me. A whimper escaped my abused throat. My forgotten wounds throbbed and fresh red blood pulsed through them. It pooled on the ground around me. Death awaited just beyond my vision. The scouts stumbled to their feet and from the new height advantage gasped. So much blood.

"Sere, what happened to you? You're hurt." They rushed towards me, and I, fearing an attack, slid away from them along the way in fright. The stopped and I believe a wave of memories hit them, for Ami became sick, Mina collapsed beside me a little ways off, Rae started to cry, Lita gaped like a fish and Darien, my sweet betraying Prince swore.

"Serena," he said as he slowly crept closer. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I'm…shit!" but I wasn't listening. I couldn't hear him anymore. I was floating away on a sea of pain and red water. The water was my blood as it left my broken body. I felt someone shake me, and heard the buzz of angry voices, but all I could do was flinch. Then a warm, painless, lonely darkness settled in my drifting mind. And after that I felt nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHANGE OG P.O.VXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scouts watched Serena's wounded body go limp. She slid downwards on the way leaving a trail of fresh red blood. She landed on the ground with a soggy thump and didn't move. The scouts and Darien rushed her, only to have her flinch away. Then she remained still. Ami's voice broke the silence.

"I recognize those marks. The one in her shoulder is an arrow hole; the other three in her torso are roses. The one on her leg is a gash from a blunt edge, probably a shoe. The hole in her shoulder is from…is from," her voice broke. "One of my ice picks." She started crying heavily. Lita, Mina and Rae all collapsed and sat on the cold, wet, red ground. Blood clung to their clothing and stained their legs. But no one noticed. The saddest sight was watching Darien crumble. His roses…his! Had done this damage to his soul mate. No!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled before the emptiness of their link forced him to pass out. Little did anyone know he would never wake up again, but drift into a coma and eventually die in his love deprived slumber. The rest of the scouts just lay beside Serenity's lifeless corpse and wept. And wondered why? Why would Rini turn on such a selfless individual as Serena? Why would she turn Serena's only friends and lover against her? The why's circled around their heads until the day they too, died.

I know I'm too much of an angst writer. I'm pretty sure some of my facts from the R season are out of order, or aren't in his season, but it's my fic so meh! But this fic would not leave my head. Read and Review please? Let me know whatcha think? Well catch ya'll later.

Xoxox

ShuLover


End file.
